


Get a Room

by That_nerd_online



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_nerd_online/pseuds/That_nerd_online
Summary: Harry needs a room





	Get a Room

**Author's Note:**

> Witten for Drarropoly 2018

“I called and asked to reserve a room three days ago, and you said there was one available,” Harry spoke in a tense voice to the concierge

“I’m sorry sir there’s really nothing I can do,” said the man who’s tag read Adriano

“Well then, get me the person in charge,” Harry muttered lowly in a dark voice

“Fine. if you’ll wait here.” Adriano said not looking pleased about it as he began to make his way through a doorway

“Merlin damned hotels.”

“Couldn't agree more, Potter.” a voice that Harry would likely never forget, spoke from behind him coming from the backroom 

“Malfoy, what are you doing here?” Harry asked turning around to meet pale gray eyes

“Well this is my hotel,” Draco declared emphasizing his point with a look around the room “the real question is what are you doing here?”

“Looking to get a room, which your concierge is refusing to give me,” Harry said with narrowed eyes at Adriano who was standing against the wall behind Draco

“Well I'm sure something can be arranged,” Draco said with a look that made clear that his words were more of an invitation, and after all, Harry’s on vacation.


End file.
